clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lobelia Sackville
If you are Will Whitefoot, or anti-Mwa Mwa Penguins, GO HOME!!!!! If not, feel free to talk with me here. --[[Lobelia Sackville|'Lobelia B. Sackville']] Ugh, I do not feel like talking anymore. --[[Lobelia Sackville|'Lobelia B. Sackville']] YOUR STUPID YOU IDIOT! MY WEAPONS AREN'T TACKY STUPID THE HAT WAS A GIFT FOR A HOUSE WARMING GIFT! THE HOODIE AND SNEAKERS I BOUGHT FROM THE PENGUIN STYLE CATALOG!!!!! MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE IN A INSANE ASYLUM! Tails6000 Listen up, Sackville... You insult Tails? He's my friend! In the words of Explorer: GO EAT A MOBIUS STRIP! -Kwiksilver PS: You like Manny Peng? You are revolting. I hope I don't run into you in the pie war. PPS: Stop being mean. Well, any normal backpacking gypsy could not do what I'm about to do. SPLATT Bananas are tasty, aren't they? Especially when they're fired out of a banana blaster. -Kwiksilver QFT Kwiksilver. Tails is my friend to. In the words of me: MWA MWA PENGUINS ARE EXTREMELY WEIRD! Speeddasher I definitely agree. --Sonicspine31 I really don't like you... You are now being added to the Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind! most wanted list.-From Coolnerd1, The powerful leader of Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind Tribe. Face my Ninja Sword Mwa Mwa Fanatic! You called Ford Car and Link a stupid show! I'd like to see you make a better one! Face my Ninja Sword, and Fire Card! Blizzard RE: RE: Face my Ninja Sword Ninjas are not pathetic! We can snap a rock in half and still have our muscles working. Can you do that? Blizzard That is low, even for you Lobelia. I would go ahead and post a picture with you in a diaper and a pacifier like the Mwa Mwa Fanatic you are, but that is not the way of the Ninja. We prefer to live peacful lives, and we'll only fight back and show our true Ninja Skills when nessecary. And just for the record, Will Whitefoot pwns you. Blizzard Then how come he won? :p Blizzard I have to admit though Lobelia, you do have cunning and precise strategy. I would not have chose you though, the elections are what the common penguins choose. -- [[Chief Triskelle|'Triskelle']] Whay are you so mean? Answer the question above or you'll be sorry. HI THARE!!!! I am teh clone of taht yello penguin mah name Fake Tails6000 just call me fake Tails --Fake Tails Idiot You like petguins those things are insane! psst... I DONT LIKE YOU! I can name lots of reasons why (I put them in numbers to show how mean you are!). #You hate Sensei #You hate Will Whitefoot #You like Mwa Mwa Penguins (If you didn't know, those penguins are mentally INSANE!) #You are A BIG FAT MEANIE LIKE MABEL! #You hate everyone like Blizzard, #and Tails6000 #You are a really stupid penguin that nobody likes I crossed out "LIKE MABEL" because I forgot I joined the MMK but I still hate YOU! What? YOU WANT A BOOYAH FOREVER!?!?! You'll have to earn it buddy! Re:Question No, I have not. But I have noticed... have YOU gained a lot of weight, like several hundred ounces? And please address me as Your Majesty. That is a direct order from His Majesty, the Almighty King of Flystonia. And you heard me? DIRECT order.